I Will Not Set Fire To Myself
by katwalke
Summary: Like the book, Katniss volunteers for the Hunger Games. But she doesn't end up with Peeta. Cato seems to complicate things for her all tgether. I try to follow the book/movie. Cato fall for Katniss -Slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins dies and all that stuff.

* * *

Serenity.

The cool wind rustling the leaves. The smell of dirt and oak. The lavish green that surrounds me. Everything about my forest is serene. I feel safe here. My father isn't dead, My mother isn't impassive. The Hunger Games don't exist.

I pull back the bow string and aim it at the deer I have been stalking. It lifts its head as if it heard me. I bet the deer thinks it is safe here too. Think again, Bambi. Just as I was about to let my arrow free a voice booms through the forest.

"What are you gonna do with that when you kill it?" The deer disappears in the trees.

"Damn it, Gale! It's not funny."

"And what are you going to do with a 100 lb deer. It's Reaping Day. This place is crawling with Peacekeepers." I put the unused arrow back in my father's quiver.

"I was going to sell it. To some Peacekeepers." That's the thing about District 12 even the Peacekeepers are screwed over. They buy game from me all the time.

"Well, do you want to see what I shot?" He holds up a loaf of bread with an arrow stuck in it. I laugh at his attempt of a joke.

"I don't care how you got it, it smells delicious." It smells warm. I don't know if it is more of a smell or a feeling. Gale breaks it in half and tosses me some of it. We walk towards an open field. The grass is tall and dry. A few wildflowers here and there paint the clearing with soft hues of purples, oranges and pinks amongst the dying green. "How much did this cost you?" I ask.

"Just a squirrel. Think the old man was feeling sentimental this morning. Even wished me luck."

"Yeah well, I'm sure we all feel just a little bit closer today." I don't even bother with an eye roll, my sarcasm is apparent. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" I say the shrill Capitol accent. Gale nudges me with his shoulder which makes me topple over. I release my legs from their crossed position to 'nudge' Gale with my foot. He catches it and pulls me closer. I stare up at him while lying in the dirt on my back.

"Hey before I forget, Prim gave me some cheese from her goat." I take out a cloth from my dad's leather jacket pocket and hand it to Gale. He unwraps it. "Thank you Prim, we will have a real feast on this fine morning." He slips into a Capitol accent.

"Gale?" My tone is serious now. He hums in response. I sit up, "How many times is your name in today?"

He sighs knowing I probably won't like the answer. "42." This time I hum a response.

Gale stares off into the woods. "We could do it you know." He says quietly.

"Do what?" I join his stare.

"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You an I, we could make it." The idea was preposterous. "If we didn't have so many kids." Gale adds.

They weren't _our_ kids, of course. Gale has two brother and a sister. I have Prim. Though, yo might as well throw our mothers in there too. How would they survive on their own? After our father's died in a mine explosion, we have been the sole providers for our families. Feeding the mouths always asking for more.

"_We_ could, but our families wouldn't. And you and I both know, we would never leave them behind." I finish my half of the bread Gale brought. "I never want kids." I announce.

Prim, a skinny 12 year old angel, feels like my own. From the age of 11 I practically raised her myself. My mother became lost when my father died. She became emotionally stilted. She paid more attention to her patients than her own children.

"I would, if I didn't live here." He looks to me as if I would agree that the only factor keeping me from wanting kids was the fact that we live in this hell hole.

I stand up and dust off my pants. "Well, you do." I say rather harshly.

"Just forget it." He snaps back and takes my outstretched hand that pulls him up.

Gale wouldn't have trouble finding a wife to start a family. He's good looking. Dark brown hair, olive skin, gray eyes. He looks like everyone else from the Seam. Like me. The slum of the district. The miners.

"Come on, wouldn't want to miss Reaping day."

We crawl between the electric fence. Though it is never actually on. It's like they have it there for decoration. It is supposed to keep the woodland creatures out, but I think it is to keep us in. District 12, where you can starve to death in safety. We reach my house and and Gale stops me. It looks like he is about to say something important, but his lips turn up, "Wear something pretty."

"Well, if I end up going to the Capitol I have to look nice, don't I?" I turn and walk up to my door.

My mother is braiding Prim's hair in two pigtails. When she sees me walk through the door, Prim runs to hug me with half of her hair braided. "Hey there Little Duck. You look so pretty."

"I wish I was as pretty as you." She looks up at me with her arms still wrapped around my waist. I cup her porcelain face. "No, I wish I was as pretty as you." Our mom motions for her to come back so she can finish Prim's hair.

Prim looks like my mother. In the regard of her delicate features, blond hair, blue eyes, and light skin. She also has my mother's healing touch. Where I look like my father, and hunt like him too.

"I laid something out for you." My mother nods toward the bed.

I boil some water so I can take a bath. I don't know why bother, it gets cold right away. I scrub my body in attempt to wash the film of coal dust off me. I guess I will always look dirty.

The dress was my mother's long ago when she had to go to the Reaping. They all said she was beautiful when she was younger. I think in a way she still is, but broken and tragic.

I take Prim's hand as we walk to register for the Reaping. She starts to panic. I kneel down and hold her by her slim shoulders. "Listen Prim, you're not going to get pick. This is your first year. You're only in there once." I tuck in the tail of her shirt into her skirt. "Come on Little Duck."

I have to leave her with the other 12 year old girls while I have to stand in the 16 year old group.

The... bright escort, Effie Trinket is already on stage waiting for Mayor Undersee to finish his speech. She waddles up to the microphone. "Hello, Hello!" her voice is just as loud as her outfit. "Happy Hunger Games!And my the odds be ever in your favor!" Just like the rest of the Capitol, Effie sees this as just a fun little game, a celebration. But for everyone else, the Hunger Games is a fight to the death.

The introductory video from the Capitol plays. I see Effie mouthing every word on stage as if it is the gospel. I look to Gale whose face darkens when he turns away. His name is in the glass bowl 42 times. I fear for him more than my own 20 slips.

"Ladies first!" Effie crosses the stage and digs her hand deep into the glass bowl. She draws out a slip and walks back to the microphone. Effie unfolds the slip so tantalizingly slow, it allows me time to worry about myself. I was in there 20 times. More than the other girls. Effie smooths out the slip and read the name loud and clear. It's not me.

"Primrose Everdeen."


	2. Chapter 2

Primrose Everdeen.

My breath catches in my throat. It is like that one time I fell out of a tree when I was waiting for game to wander by. I fell 10 feet to the ground. The impact had knocked every wisp of air from my lungs. I struggle to inhale, to exhale, to do anything.

She was one slip of paper in thousands! I have done everything to keep her alive and now she is being shipped of to the slaughter house.

The crowd murmurs like they always do when a 12 year old is chosen. They don't think it's fair, but they stand there immobile watching Prim walk to the stage with her little hands clenched tightly to her skirt and her ghostly white face and her small scared steps.

The back of her blouse is hanging out of her skirt like a little duck's tail. This is the detail that brings me back to myself.

"Prim!" the strangled cry comes out of my throat before I can register what I am doing. She spins around with a scared but hopeful look upon her face as I start to make my way toward her. "Prim!" I yell more loudly this time. I don't have to shove through the crowd anymore, the other kids make a path for me to the aisle.

I run to Prim ready to carry her away from this disaster. Peacekeepers grab my arms before I reach her. I struggle against them and then shout the two words that I know will make them let me go, save Prim, and damn myself all at once. "I volunteer!" My arms are free to I stand defiantly and speak the words once more confidently. "I volunteer as tribute."

There are murmurs once again but for an entirely different reason. District 12 has never had a tribute before. Most in part because _tribute_ is pretty much synonyms with _corpse_. In some other districts, being a tribute is considered an honor, so teenagers volunteer to risk their lives.

"Lovely!" Effie Trinket breaks the silence. "Come along, dear." She motions me forward with her hand.

I start to walk up, but Prim's tiny arms wrap around my waist from behind. "No! No, Katniss! No, you can't go!" I tighten my lips at her screams. I don't want to start crying too in front of the whole of Panem. I would be marked as an easy target. A weakling. I will give no one that satisfaction.

"Prim, let go." I say as sternly as I can.

I feel Prim being pulled away. I turn to see Gale now holding Prim who is thrashing in his arms.

"Well, up you go Catnip." He gives me a sad smile and carts my little sister of to my mother. I take in a deep breath and ascend the stairs.

"Well, bravo!" Effie gushes. "That's the spirit of the Games." I bet she is pleased that District 12 have some drama this year. "What's your name?"

I swallow hard and try to remain emotionless.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Well I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her stealing all the glory, do we? Let's have a round of applause for our very first volunteer!"

No one moves. No one claps. Silence. The boldest form of dissent they can manage. Then the most unexpected thing happens. At least, I don't expect it because I never thought anyone cared about me, knew who I was. District 12 is a place where it is every man for himself. We are almost beyond caring.

One, then another, then almost every member in the gray crowd had touched the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and raised them in the air out to me. It is an odd and rarely used gesture of our district. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love.

At this point the lump has returned in my throat, but I push the tears back once again. I stand still and stoic and defiant. Haymitch, the only victor of District 12, staggers out of his chair, across the stage to congratulate me. He is drunk like he is most of the time.

"Look at her! Look at this one!" he hollers. "I like her! Lots of... spunk!" He walks toward the front of the stage.

"More than you!" Haymitch point directly at the camera. "More than you!" I don't know if he was addressing the audience or taunting the Capitol. I'd never know because just as her opens his mouth to say more, he plummets of the stage.

"What an exciting day!" Effie laughs nervously. "Now on to the boys!" It doesn't take her as long to dig through this glass bowl. She pull out the slip and crosses the stage back to the microphone.

"Peeta Mellark."

At least it wasn't Gale. But I don't think I'd rather it be Peeta either. I watch him as he walks towards the stage. His wavy blond hair bounces as he climbs the stairs. Peeta's kind blue eyes lock with mine. Those same kind blue eyes I looked into when he saved my life.

It was the worst of times when my father died. My family was barely scraping by with what was left after he was gone. When winter came around I accepted we wouldn't make it. I couldn't even walk home I was so weak. I was going to starve. I collapse outside of his bakery letting the rain chill my blood. I remember pleading for death. I was only eleven. Peeta's mother was yelling at me to move or she'd call the Peacekeepers. I heard more screaming from inside the bakery and Peeta came out with burnt bread and tossed me some. I suspect he did that on purpose. He knew that his mother would hit him yet he burnt the bread for me. That was the only time I allowed charity. After that I took care of myself and my family.

Peeta's strong hand shakes mine. I want to thank him, what I never did all those years back, but I doubt it will seem sincere when I will have to slit his throat to get back to my sister. I owe Peeta my life, my family's lives, and now I have to take his.

_Oh well_, I think. _There will be 24 other of us. Odds are someone else will kill him before I do._

Of course, the odds have not been very dependable of late.


	3. Chapter 3

We are escorted, or rather custody, in the Justice Building. The Peacekeepers user me into a room and left alone. I barely have time to actually think about what happened at the Reaping because my mother and Prim slip into the room. For a few minutes we say nothing. We just hold each other knowing it will most likely be the last time. Then I start telling them all the things they should remember now that I won't be there to do it for them.

I turn to my mother and grip her arm, hard. "Listen to me. Are you listening to me?" She nods, alarmed at my intensity. "You can't leave again."

Her eyes find the floor guiltily. "I know. I won't. "I couldn't help what-"

"Well you have to help it this time. You can't check out an leave Prim on her own. I won't be there to keep you two alive anymore. It doesn't matter what happens. You have to promise me you'll be here for her!" I plead but you can hardly tell when my voice rises to a shout. My mother pulls away from my grasp angry and scared.

Just as I was about to scold my mother more, Prim's delicate voice cuts in, "I'll be alright Katniss. You need to worry about yourself. You are fast and smart. May be you can win."

"Maybe." I try not to promise her anything. I can;t get her hopes up. I stroke her soft blonde hair.

"I just want you to come home. You will try, won't you? Really, really try?" A silent tear falls down her face. I kneel in front of her and wipe it away with my thumb. I take in a shaky breath and smile at her brokenheartedly.

"I'll really, really try. I promise." Screw it. I'm coming home. Prim is all the motivation I need to win.

The Peacekeeper opens the door indicating our time is up. I hug them tightly. "I love you. I love you both."

Madge Undersee, the mayors daughter, comes into the room next. Quite unexpected. She is the only other person I talk to besides Gale, though quite rarely.

"They let you wear one thing from your district in the the area. You know, to remind you of home. I was hoping you can wear this." Her tone is urgent and she thrusts her enclosed hand out. She slowly opens it to reveal a gold pin. A gold ring encircles a small bird in flight with an arrow between it's beak. I remember seeing it pined to her dress before the Reaping.

"Your pin?" I run my fingers across the real gold.

"Promise me you'll wear it in the arena, Katniss?" She pins it to my blue dress.

"Promise." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves.

As soon as the door closes it opens again. Gale wraps me in a hug. He let's me go but moves his hands to hold my face.

"Listen, getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you have to get your hands on a bow." I begin to shake my head. "If they don't have one, make one." He continues. "Katniss, it's just hunting. You know how to kill." His hands slide down to my shoulders.

"Not people." I counter.

"How different can they really be?" he says grimly.

That's the scary part. I enjoy hunting.

The Peacekeepers come to quickly. Gale gives me one last hug but he is ripped away. "Don't let them starve!" my voice is broken.

"I won't! You know I won't! And Katniss, remember I lo-" the door slams shut and I am left alone once again.

The train is unfamiliar. I haven't even ridden in a car before today. It is sleek and fancy and luxurious. With rich fabrics and crystal chandeliers and a who car dedicated to food. It's like nothing I have ever seen.

Peeta and I are sitting silently in the drinking car with Effie telling us to enjoy out time in the luxury. She goes off to find Haymitch obviously uncomfortable with our silence.

Haymitch stumbles into the car not 2 minutes later and heads straight for the alcohol behind us. He flops down in the chair across from Peeta.

"Congratulations." He takes a swig of the amber liquid.

"When do we start?" Peeta asks Haymitch.

"Whoa, whoa. So eager. Most of you aren't in such a hurry to die."

"Can't you give us any advice? You know, Mentor us?" I can tell Peeta is getting a little angry.

"Mentor? Alright. Here's some advice: accept the probability of your eminent death and know there is nothing I can do about it." Now I am getting a little angry. I need to get back to Prim.

"So why are you even here then?" I ask, though it's not so much of a question.

"Um, for the refreshments."

"Okay that's enough of that." Peeta tries to take the glass away from Haymitch but is pushed back by Haymitch's foot to his chest.

"I think I'll go finish this in my room." He gets up and walks out of the car. As I do too realizing my chances of winning just got even slimmer.

The next morning I am awakened by a heavenly aroma. I walk into the dining car to see a spread of food. From fruits to pastries laid all across a mahogany table. I sit at the head of the table with Haymitch on my left and Peeta on my right. Effie is lounging on the couch reading about the Capitol's latest fashion trends.

They are arguing about something. "Please give me some real advice will you!" Peeta says.

"You want some advice kid? Stay alive." he laughs to himself and spikes is drink.

"That's very funny." Peeta says and knock the glass out of Haymitch's hand causing it to shatter to the floor. "Only not to us."

Haymitch lashes out, punching Peeta in the jaw causing him to fall back in the chair. He sits back down as if noting has happened. I drive my know between his hand and the jam he was reaching for, barely missing his fingers.

"That is mahogany!" Effie shouts.

Haymitch looks up at my surprised and laughs. "Well, looky here, do I actually have a couple of fighters this year? What else can you d besides stab a place mat?"

"Oh good, we're here!" Effie sings out before I can answer. Peeta gets up and waves out the window to the colorful Capitol citizens.

"You should learn something from him." Haymitch says to me not bothering to get up either.

Once we get of the train we are brought to a large building called the Remake Center. I am stripped of my clothing, washed, scrubbed, waxed, plucked, and tanned. That was the most excruciating process of my life. Especially when they made me do it all over again claiming I was 'too dirty.'

I was wrapped in a flimsy robe waiting on a cold hard table for my stylist. A normal looking man came in, unlike the others who tormented me. He wore black, had one earring, and gold eyeliner.

"Hello Katniss, I'm Cinna, your stylist." He says in a quiet voice lacking the Capitol accent.

He studies me for quite a while and sighs. "How despicable we must seem to you."

"Excuse me?" I'm confused at what he says.

"I thought it was very brave what you did. Volunteering for your sister. I'm sorry." As far as I know, he seems sincere.

"Funny, most people keep congratulating me. Yeah I won a one way trip into hell." That makes him smile.

"I doubt that it will be one way. But, we will just have to make sure to do it in style. Let's make an impression Katniss Everdeen."

"Let me guess, a coal miner's outfit?" I say sarcastically.

"Oh no, something so much better than that. Tell me, are you afraid of fire, Katniss?" He grins mischievously which makes me cautious and curious.


	4. Chapter 4

I am standing by the ebony horses that will pull our chariot, petting their manes. The form fitting black unitard I am wearing gives little room for imagination. Shiny leather boots lace up to my knees. I scratch the intricate collar away from my neck.

Peeta is talking in a hushed voice with Haymitch. I could really care less what about. I can't think about the boy with the bread because I'll probably have to kill him soon enough. I scan the room to look at the other tributes. This is the first time I've seen them in person. Only some I truly fear. The career tributes from District 2 the most.

The girl is young, maybe younger than me, but I wouldn't overlook her. Her eyes are shifty and a little crazy. I'm sure she is ruthless and probably enjoys killing.

The male tribute, as attractive as he may be, could most likely snap my neck in one fluid motion. His biceps alone are about the size of my head. He notices me staring and a self-satisfied smirk spreads across his face. I tilt my head and raise my eyebrow to create a bored look. I hear him laugh as I turn lazily away to continue to pet the horses.

The anthem starts to play indicating we should have already been on our chariots. Cinna rush over to me and Peeta. "These are not real flames, but it sure will look it." He attaches something to the back of our collars. "I'll press the button when the time is right and turn it of when you get in the circle. Good luck." And with that the chariot lurches forward almost causing me to fall.

The sound of the cheers is already deafening when we enter. Most of the audience yelling the name "Cato", the District 2 tribute. He is in gold armor, like a Roman gladiator. His blond hair almost matches his outfit and his blue eyes stand out from all the gold. They are not a soft warm blue like Peeta's, but cold and icy. Deadly.

The name shifts in the crowd from "Cato" to "Katniss". Cinna must have hit the button because I have a cape of beautiful, iridescent, dangerous flames. I can't help but smile. Even though I am against everything that is and makes up the Hunger Games, I feel a rush. I am on fire. Thousands of people are calling my name. The blond boy from 2 turning around with a murderous look. It all fuels this sudden excitement I have and I hate it.

Peeta goes to grab my hand, but I snatch it away quickly. "Come on. They'll love it." He says out of the side of his mouth. I hesitate before I let him take my hand and thrust it into the air.

If possible, the cheers increase. The Capitol citizens are going crazy. Crying, screaming, chanting, fainting, climbing over the barriers.

Once we get to the inner circle of the Capitol, our flames extinguish. President Snow begins his speech about how it is an honor to be in the Games and that he thanks us for our sacrifice. He looks at the tributes each individually for a couple of seconds. He stares at me at bit longer as if I had done something wrong. He doesn't look angry but mischievous, sinister like the Hunger Games won't be the only game I'll have to play.

The cheers are just as loud as before. My name is still called out above all the others. Peeta hops off the chariot first and helps me down. Our stylist team, Effie, Haymitch, and Cinna congratulate us on the parade.

"Oh you were marvelous! We will be the talk of the Capitol for sure!" Effie beams.

"Everyone loves you!" Portia, Peeta's head stylist, says.

"Well, done Sweetheart." Haymitch almost seems sober.

All the compliments seems to come at once. Haymitch then stops talking. I turn to the direction he is staring. The boy form 2 is looking rather upset that District 12 outshone him. Haymitch leads us too the elevators wanting to talk without the prying eyes. There is no room for one of us to fit in the elevator.

"I'll just wait for the next one." I offer. I stand next to the large potted plant. It's a nice change from all the concrete of the Capitol.

I scan the area and study the other tributes again, this time more closely.

The District 1 boy is lanky and doesn't really seem competent. As does his partner, Glitter? Oh Glimmer. I overhear her when she introduces herself to Cato. She is an obvious flirt, hanging on him and what not. I don't think her good looks can save her in the arena. She is caked in makeup her eyelashes practically touch her forehead. I'm happy Cinna stuck to my natural looks with minimal makeup.

There is a girl with red hair from District 5 who looks sly and sneaky like a fox. I might have to watch out for her. The bot from 11 is bigger than Cato but he seems kind especially with the way he acts with is district partner. A little 12 year old who reminds me way too much of Prim. Her black curls are out of control on top of her head, big and free, making her look even smaller than she already is. I need to look away because already I feel an attachment growing for her. Luckily I hear the ding of the elevator and step inside.

Just as the doors were about to close, a large hand come between them. The boy from District 2 slips in. I let out an annoyed sigh as he presses his floor button. My eyes remain ahead of me trying to avoid looking at him.

"That was quite an entrance you made, 12." His deep voice breaks the silence.

"But let me guess, it wasn't my entrance to make?" I don't bother turning to face him. I cross my arms and lean against the railing of the elevator.

"You know, you're pretty smart for someone from 12. Didn't think vermin were capable of learning anything." If it was possible I could just hear the smirk that was no doubt adorning his sculpted face.

"Sorry. I can't say the same about you. All I see is the brawn."

"Excuse me?" He moves now. Facing me trying to look intimidating.

"You know the brawn and the brain?" I push myself of the railing and face him. "Or in your case the brawn _or_ the brain." I hold out my hands, palms up, in front of me indicating he has one or the other.

"Did you just call me stupid?" He fumes, stepping closer.

"Well you had to ask didn't you? I think you just answered your own question." It was my turn to smirk. I lifted one corner of my mouth and drop my hands to my side.

He is too close the comfort, but I do not show him that. I stand my ground. It is quiet with tensions high. He then moves even closer and dips his head in to my upward tilted one. The elevator dings but that doesn't jolt him. I don't know what he's doing but I stop him either way.

"Your floor." I whisper.

"What?" He opens his eyes which I noticed we closed before and looks at me. Not angrily or murderously just... curiously.

"Your floor." I repeat louder this time.

He steps back a couple of times and stares at me confused then rushes out of the elevator before the doors close. I let out the breath I was holding and slump against the back of the elevator.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

**A/N: Hey review of you want. but I wanted to ask you readers if you want Cato pov or some announcers (Claudius/Caeser) pov later on or if i should just stick to Katniss. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

I have never seen a space so extravagant. It looks so expensive. We were on the top floor, the penthouse they called it. It looks more luxurious than the train if that is possible. I spin around slowly just to take in my surroundings. When I face forward again Effie is standing right in front of me, startling me a bit.

"Oh isn't it wonderful! And it is all just for us!" She steers me toward what I guess will be the room I'm staying in. "Dinner will be served in exactly one hour. Don't be late!" I start to walk away but stops mid stride and turns around to point her neatly manicured finger at me. "I suggest you wash up before then."

Everything here is foreign to me. The bed, the picture screen wall, the clothes that are hanging in the closet perfectly in my size. The most strange but delightful thing in the whole of Panem was the shower.

I pull of the tight suit and step into the large tiled shower. I don't even know how to turn it on. There must be at least 12 buttons. Warm water comes from everywhere and there are different scented soaps that squirt out. I made the mistake of pressing the button for the one that smells like roses. It reminds me too much of the horrible President Snow, He smells like roses and blood.

To go along with the intricate shower, there was a six second air dryer. It took literally six seconds to dry my whole body and wet hair. I will never cease to be amazed at the gadgets the Capitol will come up with so it's citizens won't have to lift a finger to do anything. I wouldn't be surprised if they invented pre-chewed food by now.

I take out one of the pre-selected outfits to wear to dinner. I take a moment to admire the silky material of the dark green blouse. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. The pants aren't rough like the pair I have at home; the black fabric is soft and fitting and flares away form my ankles to pool around the comfortable shoes I also found in the closet. A girl could get use to this luxury.

If I thought the clothes were fancy. They are nothing compared to the spread of food on the long glass table. When I enter the dining room in awe. This could feed half of the Seam! I sit in the uncomfortable stylish chair still ogling the food which makes me begin to salivate. Everyone else started filling their plates, they must have been waiting on me.

"I'm so glad you two have manners unlike the tributes last year. They were absolute barbarians!" Effie comments.

Well, that's because those kids were from the Seam. They probably have never seen so much food in their life, I think. Well, neither have I. Effie is lucky I'm not stuffing my face with my hands. I do take a spoonfuls of the lamb stew one after the other, though. It's the best thing that I have ever put to my lips.

The red haired Avox refills my glass with the sweet tasting blue liquid. I take notice. I have seen her before. When Gale and I were hunting in the forest she was running from something. We hid while Peacekeepers took her away in a hovercraft. We didn't do a thing about it.

What are the chances that she is serving me now? Out of everywhere she could have been sent to work in Panem, she is pouring my drink here in the Capitol. Somehow I don't feel like this is a coincidence.

"I know you." I address her. She shakes her head vigorously. Effie looks appalled. Cinna laughs nervously. Haymitch has a grim expression and Peeta looks panicked.

"Uh, no Katniss. You must be thinking of Delly Cartwright. She looks exactly like the girl from our school." He widens his eyes saying I should agree. Everyone knows something I don't, the Avoxes are considered criminals to the capitol. From the unease of the room, I understand that I shouldn't know an Avox.

"Oh right, she could be her twin." I watch her retreat to her place along the wall. I could have saved her.

Haymitch changes the subject quickly. "So. Can you guys do anything? Do you have any skills we can work with? Besides stabbing tables?" I feel that he is talking to me. I whip my head around but Peeta answers before I do.

"I can't do anything unless you count making bread." Peeta huffs out.

"What can you do Katniss? We already know you're handy with a knife."

"Not really, but I can hunt." I offer. "With a bow and arrow."

"Any good?" He asks.

I fork around my food. "I'm all right." I say humbly. I have been putting food the table for four years. That's no small task. I'm just not the one to brag, I did what I had to.

"She's excellent," Peeta says on my behalf. "My father buys her squirrels. Hits them in the eye every time. It's the same with the rabbits she sells to the butcher. She can even take down deer." He turns to me. "Don't underrate yourself, Katniss. "

I wouldn't think anyone, especially him noticed my hunting skills. Why would he talk me up too? We are going to be face to face in a battle to the death in a couple days, it would b tactical if he kept the knowledge of my skills secret to use them against me.

"What-what about you? Huh? I see you in the market all the time. Lifting hundred pound bags of flour over your shoulder." I snap sounding defensive... of him? "Tell him that! That's not nothing!" I rise my voice.

"Now, Katniss dear, there is no need to-" Effie is cut off by Peeta.

"Yes, I'm sure the arena will be filled with bags of flour I can chuck at people." He says sarcastically. "You know it's not as good as being able to use a weapon."

"No, you can fight hand-to-hand combat. That's something, you can stand a chance! If I get jumped, I'm dead!" We are arguing now. I can see it makes Effie uncomfortable by the way she keeps fixing her powder pink wig and looking down at her plate.

"Katniss, you know you won't. You'll be up in a tree somewhere shooting us down one by one with your arrows. You know what my mother said when she came to see me? She said 'District Twelve might have a winner this year.' It cheered me up that she had so much confidence in me, but then I realized: it wasn't me she was talking about, it was you." He sounds so sad, heartbroken.

"I'm sure she meant you, Peeta." I speak in a quiet tone too trying to reassure him.

"No, she meant you. Because after that she said, 'She's a survivor that one.' _She_ is." I see the pain in Peeta's eyes and know he isn't lying. I furrow my brows and look down at my own plate not wanting to make eye contact with him anymore.

Haymitch clears his throat. "Well, uh, that's good. Katniss is right, strength should never be underestimated in the arena, Peeta. And knowing how to use a weapon accurately is also helpful. So in the Training Center I don't want you to show any of your skills no matter what they be, ya hear? Save them for the private sessions." Peeta and I nod, remaining quiet.

* * *

**A/N: So, thank you for the follows, favorites, an reviews. They make me very happy to see. I just wanted to ask again if a Cato pov or the Caeser/Claudius during the games-pov would be cool or not? Like I said, the whole Cato/Katniss thing will be slow so it will feel real, but it will happen don't worry. I'll try not to deviate too much from the book/movie. I'm also sorry that update may be a bit slow since I just started my classes. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

It's almost ten am. Effie said that's when the training starts. I look at my reflection in the large mirror above the streamlined dresser. The number twelve is embroidered on each short red, black and gray sleeve of my training outfit. My hair is in it's usual braid wrapped around my head.

I grab the boots by my feet and sit on the bed. I start to lace them up. My dad taught me how to tie my shoes. My dad taught me how to do a lot of things. Hopefully they will come in handy in the arena. Hopefully they will help me win.

There are two knocks on the door before it opens. Haymitch pops his head in from the other side of the heavy door. "Mornin', Sweetheart. You missed breakfast already. Now you better hurry on up to get to training on time." Haymitch says quickly with no time for me to respond.

Peeta and Haymitch are waiting for me by the elevators. Peeta is wearing the exact same thing as I am. As soon as we step foot in the elevator, Haymitch starts talking.

"Now listen up kids. You are not to show off your skills. Don't show what you can do in front of the other tributes. Save that for the private sessions. Instead take time to learn how to survive. Are we clear?" He awaits are answers indicating we understand. Peeta and I nod in unison.

"One last thing. In public, I want you by each other's side every minute. Look like your friends at least." Haymitch continues. We start to protest, but Haymitch stops us. "Every minute! It's not up for discussion!"

"Fine." I mumble and lean against the back of the elevator. This action reminds me of the last time I was in the elevator. I am going to have to see Cato again.

Most people are easy to figure out. Except nowadays I just can't figure out boys. I've never been a regular teenage girl because I had to grow up so fast, but when in the hell did I start worrying about boys? Stupid, stupid boys. I have no time for them, especially now.

"Katniss?" Peeta pulls me away from my thoughts and guides me by my elbow to an awaiting Effie, while Haymitch has disappeared.

"Oh aren't you just so excited!? You get to see what all the tributes are good at!" Effie tries to keep up with us in her inhumanly high heels and tight skirt as we walk toward the Training Center.

"Yeah, except we aren't going to show them ours." Peeta says.

"Why ever not?" Effie stops now looking horrified.

"Strategy, Effie." I say and continue to walk.

"Come along, Peeta. You two are already late as it is." I hear Effie's high pitched voice behind me. I walk a little slower for them to catch up because I don't quite know where I'm going.

The doors are big and red. Peeta opens the left on and I follow closely behind him as we slip in. He grabs my hand. I tense up ready to pull away, but decide I'll allow it. It provides some amount of comfort.

Effie was right, we were already late. All the other tributes were there standing in a circle around a woman whom I assume is to be a trainer. All eyes turn to us when the door finally closes loudly. Peeta pulls me into the circle next to the District 11 girl.

The trainer, who introduced herself as Atala, begins to talk about the training schedule and what we should focus on during these three days. I tune her out and look down at the small girl. Rue, I believe her name was. Rue is a small yellow flower that grows in my meadow in the woods. Primrose is also a tiny yellow flower. Rue. Primrose. Neither of them could tip the scale at seventy pounds soaking wet.

I frown down at her and her untamed hair. Of course, I already know I am going to do anything and everything in my power to help Rue survive. She is too innocent to be here in the first place.

I look up to see Cato staring at me. I hold the eye contact until he shifts his eyes down to Rue. Great, he already figured out my weakness.

Atala finishes and everyone disperses to the different stations set up around the open space. Peeta and I stand there, together, per Haymitch's instructions.

"What do you want to do first?" He asks me.

"I guess we could go tie some knots?" I respond, shrugging my shoulders.

We head over to the knot tying station where the trainer looks pleased to have students. Peeta keeps fumbling with the ropes and I have to keep helping him tie the knots. The trainer notices I know a thing or two about snares so he starts to each us some complicated ones. This is when Peeta excuses himself to go to some other station knowing he is in over his head.

I am crouching down putting the final touches on my snare when I feel a presence behind me. My first thought was Peeta, but when I turn around I see another blond boy. I sigh loudly. I knew this was going to happen at some point.

"Hey Fire Girl." He has his regular self-assured smirk on his lips. "What not so talkative now?" He crosses his arms, making hem flex. I bet he's doing that on purpose. I turn back to my activity, ignoring him just enough.

"Yeah, I just always seem to have a loss of words whenever you come around." I say not even looking at him. A look of confusion passes over his face. I hope he understands I was being sarcastic.

"Don't worry, I usually have that effect on girls." He steps closer, making me a bit uncomfortable.

"Is there something you need, Cato?" I let myself sound exasperated. I spin around and stand up in one movement.

"Oh no, I just wanted to see if you actually had any skills. But, hey, at least you can tie a knot." Cato said.

I knew what he was doing, but it didn't make me and less agitated. I huff and take a couple steps toward the archery station ready to prove him wrong, but Peeta runs in front of me. He grabs my shoulders.

"Katniss, No! Remember what Haymitch said." He whispers hastily pushing me back to the knot tying station where Cato is standing looking amused.

"But damn it he was just asking for it!" I whisper back. Peeta slides his hands from my shoulders to hold my hands gently.

"So he can use it against you. I know you don't want to listen to our drunken idiot of a mentor, but I think Haymitch has a point to why he doesn't want us to show off." He reasons.

"Fine. I guess you're right." I say softly but reluctantly. I look back at Cato, but now instead of his arrogant grin, his face is hard and his brows are furrowed as he stares at Peeta and my hands. I slip my hands out of Peeta's and turn around to face Cato.

"You're right, Cato, I don't have any actual skills." I say flatly. I grab Peeta's arm and hurry away to a different station.

I glance back at him. He is still standing there, arms crossed and his usual sly smile. The smirk suits him, the way only one corner of his mouth turns up and his icy eyes illuminate with mischief. Damn it!He's already getting under my skin. I can sense this may be a problem.


End file.
